new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse. Warner Bros. *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Mad Max'' *''National Lampoon' Vacation'' *''Police Academy'' *''Lethal Weapon'' *''Free Willy'' *''The Matrix'' *''Ocean's'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Hangover'' *Black and White Cartoons **''Foxy'' **''Bosko'' **''Goopy Geer'' **''Buddy'' **''Red-Headed Baby'' **''The Three Knees'' **''I Love a Parade'' **''You're Too Careless with your Kisses'' **''Crosby, Columbo and Vallee'' **''Pagan Moon'' **''Freddy the Freshman'' **''I Like Mountain Music'' **''Shuffle Off to Buffalo'' **''The Dish Run Away with the Spoon'' **''Big Man from the North'' **''I Wish I Had Wings'' **''Shake Your Powder Puff'' **''The Organ Grinder'' **''I Love to Sing a Torch Song'' **''Sitting in a Black Fence'' **''Moonlight for Two'' **''The Queen was in the Parlor'' **''Hollywood Capers'' **''Little Dutch Plate'' *''My Four Years in Germany'' *''School Days'' *''Heroes of the Street'' *''Brass'' *''Where the North Begins'' *''The Gold Diggers'' *''The Country Kid'' *''Lucretia Lombard'' *''Conductor 1492'' *''George Washington Jr.'' *''Daddies'' *''The Marriage Circle'' *''Beau Brummel'' *''How to Educate a Wife'' *''Find Your Man'' *''Three Women'' *''This Woman'' *''Compromise'' *''So This Is Paris'' *''The Heart of Maryland'' *''The Bush Leaguer'' *''Good Time Charley'' *''A Race for Life'' *''Powder My Back'' *''The Crimson City'' *''Rinty of the Desert'' *''Pay as You Enter'' *''Night Watch'' *''Waterfront'' *''Show Girl'' *''The Haunted House'' *''Outcast'' *''Adoration'' *''The Ware Case'' *''Scarlet Seas'' *''Love and the Devil'' *''Ice Palace'' *''Cash McCall'' *''Guns of the Timberland'' *''The Rise and Fall of Legs Diamond'' *''The Bramble Bush'' *''The Threat'' *''This Rebel Breed'' *''The Cranes Are Flying'' *''Tall Story'' *''Sergeant Rutledge'' *''Hannibal'' *''The Crowded Sky'' *''The Dark at the Top of the Stairs'' *''Girl of the Night'' *''The Sundowners'' *''A Fever in the Blood'' *''Gold of the Seven Saints'' *''The Sins of Rachel Cade'' *''Portrait of a Mobster'' *''Parrish'' *''Fanny'' *''The Fabulous World of Jules Verne'' *''The Steel Claw'' *''Claudelle Inglish'' *''Splendor in the Grass'' *''Susan Slade'' *''A Majority of One'' *''The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone'' *''The Couch'' *''Samar'' *''House of Women'' *''Rome Adventure'' *''The Singer Not the Song'' *''Lad, A Dog'' *''Merrill's Marauders'' *''The Music Man'' *''Guns of Darkness'' *''The Chapman Report'' *''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?'' *''Gypsy'' *''The Story of the Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Malaga'' *''Days of Wine and Roses'' *''Term of Trial'' *''Black Gold'' *''Critic's Choice'' *''Spencer's Mountain'' *''Island of Love'' *''PT-109'' *''Wall of Noise'' *''The Castilian'' *''Mary, Mary'' *''Palm Springs Weekend'' *''America, America'' *''4 for Texas'' *''Act One'' *''Dr. Crippen'' *''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' *''FBI Code 98'' *''A Distant Trumpet'' *''Ensign Pulver'' *''Kisses for My President'' *''Cheyenne Autumn'' *''Youngblood Hawke'' *''Dear Heart'' *''My Fair Lady'' *''Two on a Guillotine'' *''None but the Brave'' *''My Blood Runs Cold'' *''Brainstorm'' *''The Battle of the Villa Fiorita'' *''The Woman Who Wouldn't Die'' *''The Great Race'' *''The Third Day'' *''Catch Us If You Can'' *''Marriage on the Rocks'' *''La Bohème'' *''Never Too Late'' *''Othello'' *''Battle of the Bulge'' *''Inside Daisy Clover'' *''Harper'' *''Stop the World - I Want to Get Off'' *''A Big Hand for the Little Lady'' *''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' *''A Fine Madness'' *''An American Dream'' *''Kaleidoscope'' *''Any Wednesday'' *''Chamber of Horrors'' *''Not with My Wife, You Don't!'' *''Once Before I Die'' *''You're a Big Boy Now'' *''Hotel'' *''First to Fight'' *''The Corrupt Ones'' *''A Covenant with Death'' *''The Mikado'' *''The Cool Ones'' *''The Family Way'' *''Triple Cross'' *''Up the Down Staircase'' *''Bonnie and Clyde'' *''The Bobo'' *''Reflections in a Golden Eye'' *''Wait Until Dark'' *''Cool Hand Luke'' *''The Frozen Dead'' *''Firecreek'' *''Flaming Frontier'' *''Sweet November'' *''The Shuttered Room'' *''Bye Bye Braverman'' *''The Young Girls of Rochefort'' *''Kona Coast'' *''Countdown'' *''The Double Man'' *''Chubasco'' *''Petulia'' *''The Devil in Love'' *''The Green Berets'' *''The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter'' *''Rachel, Rachel'' *''Hugo and Josephine'' *''Finian's Rainbow'' *''Bullitt'' *''I Love You, Alice B. Toklas!'' *''Assignment to Kill'' *''The Sea Gull'' *''The Sergeant'' *''Great Catherine'' *''They Came to Rob Las Vegas'' *''The Trygon Factor'' *''The Big Bounce'' *''2000 Years Later'' *''The Illustrated Man'' *''The Sweet Body of Deborah'' *''The Big Cube'' *''The Wild Bunch'' *''The Learning Tree'' *''The Rain People'' *''On My Way to the Crusades, I Met a Girl Who...'' *''The Valley of Gwangi'' *''The Great Bank Robbery'' *''The Madwoman of Chaillot'' *''The Arrangement'' *''The Good Guys and the Bad Guys'' *''80 Steps to Jonah'' *''Last of the Mobile Hot Shots'' *''Start the Revolution Without Me'' *''Moon Zero Two'' *''The Phynx'' *''The Ballad of Cable Hogue'' *''Chisum'' *''Which Way to the Front?'' *''Rabbit, Run'' *''Trog'' *''There Was a Crooked Man...'' *''The Priest's Wife'' *''THX 1138'' *''Summer of '42'' *''Billy Jack'' *''McCabe & Mrs. Miller'' *''Klute'' *''Dusty and Sweets McGee'' *''The Devils'' *''The Omega Man'' *''Medicine Ball Caravan'' *''Skin Game'' *''Zeppelin'' *''Man in the Wilderness'' *''A Clockwork Orange'' *''Dirty Harry'' *''The Cowboys'' *''Snow Job'' *''Dealing: Or the Berkeley-to-Boston Forty-Brick Lost-Bag Blues'' *''What's Up, Doc'' *''Malcolm X'' *''Adam's Woman'' *''Portnoy's Complaint'' *''The Candidate'' *''Come Back, Charleston Blue'' *''Deliverance'' *''Super Fly'' *''Cancel My Reservation'' *''Rage'' *''Crescendo'' *''Jeremiah Johnson'' *''Steelyard Blues'' *''The Train Robbers'' *''The Thief Who Came to Dinner'' *''Class of '44'' *''Scarecrow'' *''The Last of Sheila'' *''Blume in Love'' *''O Lucky Man!'' *''Cahill U.S. Marshal'' *''Cleopatra Jones'' *''The Mackintosh Man'' *''Day for Night'' *''Get to Know Your Rabbit'' *''Mean Streets'' *''The All-American Boy'' *''Executive Action'' *''The New Land'' *''Jimi Hendrix'' *''The Deadly Trackers'' *''Magnum Force'' *''The Exorcist'' *''Black Belt Jones'' *''McQ'' *''Blazing Saddles'' *''Mame'' *''Our Time'' *''Welcome to Arrow Beach'' *''Black Eye'' *''Zandy's Bride'' *''The Terminal Man'' *''Oliver Twist'' *''Uptown Saturday Night'' *''Black Samson'' *''It's Alive'' *''Hangup'' *''The Abdication'' *''Animals Are Beautiful People'' *''Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore'' *''The Towering Inferno'' *''Freebie and the Bean'' *''Rafferty and the Gold Dust Twins'' *''The Prisoner of Second Avenue'' *''The Yakuza'' *''Lepke'' *''Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''Night Moves'' *''The Drowning Pool'' *''Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold'' *''Dog Day Afternoon'' *''Lisztomania'' *''Let's Do It Again'' *''Operation Daybreak'' *''The Ultimate Warrior'' *''Barry Lyndon'' *''Hot Potato'' *''Sparkle'' *''All the President's Men'' *''Ode to Billy Joe'' *''The Outlaw Josey Wales'' *''The Gumball Rally'' *''The Ritz'' *''St. Ives'' *''The Killer Inside Me'' *''Led Zeppelin: The Song Remains the Same'' *''The Enforcer'' *''The Late Show'' *''Brothers'' *''Viva Knievel!'' *''Greased Lightning'' *''One on One'' *''Oh, God!'' *''A Piece of the Action'' *''Starship Invasions'' *''The Pack'' *''The Gauntlet'' *''A Night Full of Rain'' *''An Enemy of the People'' *''Straight Time'' *''The Medusa Touch'' *''It Lives Again'' *''The Sea Gypsies'' *''Big Wednesday'' *''Capricorn One'' *''The Swarm'' *''Hooper'' *''Girlfriends'' *''Who Is Killing the Great Chefs of Europe?'' *''Bloodbrothers'' *''The Great Bank Hoax'' *''Movie Movie'' *''Every Which Way but Loose'' *''Agatha'' *''Boulevard Nights'' *''Ashanti'' *''Tilt'' *''A Little Romance'' *''Beyond the Poseidon Adventure'' *''Over the Edge'' *''The In-Laws'' *''The Main Event'' *''The Wanderers'' *''The Frisco Kid'' *''Life of Brian'' *''Time After Time'' *''10'' *''Jesus'' *''The Great Santini'' *''Promises in the Dark'' *''Going in Style'' *''Simon'' *''The Ninth Configuration'' *''When Time Ran Out'' *''Tom Horn'' *''Gilda Live'' *''The Shining'' *''Up the Academy'' *''Bronco Billy'' *''Honeysuckle Rose'' *''The Big Brawl'' *''Divine Madness'' *''One Trick Pony'' *''Oh, God! Book II'' *''Private Benjamin'' *''Any Which Way You Can'' *''First Family'' *''Altered States'' *''The Man Who Saw Tomorrow'' *''Sphinx'' *''Back Roads'' *''Eyes of a Stranger'' *''This Is Elvis'' *''The Hand'' *''Outland'' *''Body Heat'' *''So Fine'' *''Chariots of Fire'' *''Looker'' *''Personal Best'' *''Deathtrap'' *''Soup for One'' *''Firefox'' *''Blade Runner'' *''The World According to Garp'' *''Night Shift'' *''Hey Good Lookin''' *''Love Child'' *''Creepshow'' *''Five Days One Summer'' *''Honkytonk Man'' *''Best Friend'' *''Local Hero'' *''Table for Five'' *''Lovesick'' *''High Road to China'' *''The Outsiders'' *''Deadly Eyes'' *''Better Late Than Never'' *''Blue Skies Again'' *''The Man with Two Brains'' *''Stroker Ace'' *''Zeiig'' *''Twice Upon a Time'' *''Risky Business'' *''Cujo'' *''Never Say Never Again'' *''The Right Stuff'' *''Deal of the Century'' *''Star 80'' *''Of Unknown Origin'' *''Sudden Impact'' *''Lassiter'' *''Mike's Murder'' *''Purple Hearts'' *''Swing Shift'' *''Finder Keepers'' *''Once Upon a Time in America'' *''Gremlins'' *''The NeverEnding Story'' *''Purple Rain'' *''Grandview, U.S.A.'' *''Tightrope'' *''Cal'' *''Windy City'' *''Irreconcilable Differences'' *''The Little Drummer Girl'' *''American Dreamer'' *''Oh, God! You Devil'' *''Razorback'' *''City Heat'' *''Protocol'' *''Fandango'' *''Vision Quest'' *''Beyond the Walls'' *''Lost in America'' *''Ladyhawke'' *''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' *''Cracking Up'' *''Doin' Time'' *''The Goonies'' *''Pale Rider'' *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' *''American Flyers'' *''The Protector'' *''Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters'' *''Better Off Dead'' *''After Hours'' *''Krush Groove'' *''Eleni'' *''Target'' *''Spies Like Us'' *''The Color Purple'' *''Revolution'' *''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' *''Wildcats'' *''The Flight of Dragons'' *''Mr. Love'' *''Under the Cherry Moon'' *''Club Paradise'' *''One Crazy Summer'' *''A Man and a Woman: 20 Years Later'' *''Round Midnights'' *''True Stories'' *''Deadly Friend'' *''Ratboy'' *''The Mission'' *''The Mosquito Coast'' *''Hyper Sapien: People from Another Star'' *''Heartbreak Ridge'' *''Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Instant Justice'' *''Over the Top'' *''Burglar'' *''The Witches of Eastwick'' *''Full Metal Jacket'' *''Innerspace'' *''The Lost Boys'' *''Who's That Girl'' *''Disorderlies'' *''Surrender'' *''Nuts'' *''Empire of the Sun'' *''Frantic'' *''Moving'' *''Stand and Deliver'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Above The Law'' *''Funny Farm'' *''The Dead Pool'' *''Clean and Sober'' *''Stealing Home'' *''Hot to Trot'' *''Running on Empty'' *''Crossing Delancey'' *''Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey'' *''Bird'' *''Clara's Heart'' *''Thelonious Monk: Straight, No Chaser'' *''Feds'' *''Moonwalker'' *''Everybody's All-American'' *''A Cry in the Dark'' *''Tequila Sunrise'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''The Accidental Tourist'' *''Her Alibi'' *''Bert Rigby, You're a Fool'' *''Lean on Me'' *''Dead Calm'' *''See You in the Morning'' *''Checking Out'' *''How to Get Ahead in Advertising'' *''Pink Cadillac'' *''Young Einstein'' *''Penn & Teller Get Killed'' *''In Country'' *''Next of Kin'' *''Second Sight'' *''Driving Miss Daisy'' *''Roger & Me'' *''The Delinquents'' *''Tango & Cash'' *''Men Don't Leave'' *''Hard to Kill'' *''Joe Versus the Volcano'' *''Impulse'' *''Quick Change'' *''Presumed Innocent'' *''My Blue Heaven'' *''Dreams'' *''The Witches'' *''White Hunter Black Heart'' *''Goodfellas'' *''Memphis Belle'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Graffiti Bridge'' *''The Nutcracker Prince'' *''The Sheltering Sky'' *''The Bonfire of the Vanities'' *''Hamlet'' *''Nothing but Trouble'' *''New Jack City'' *''If Looks Could Kill'' *''Guilty by Suspicion'' *''Defending Your Life'' *''Out for Justice'' *''Born to Ride'' *''Switch'' *''Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead'' *''Doc Hollywood'' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Showdown in Little Tokyo'' *''Dogfight'' *''Ricochet'' *''Other People's Money'' *''Curly Sue'' *''Strictly Business'' *''Meeting Venus'' *''The Last Boy Scout'' *''JFK'' *''Until the End of the World'' *''Freejack'' *''Hurricane Smith'' *''Final Analysis'' *''The Mambo Kings'' *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' *''The Power of One'' *''City of Joy'' *''White Sands'' *''Turtle Beach'' *''Class Act'' *''Mom and Dad Save the World'' *''Stay Tuned'' *''Christopher Columbus: The Discovery'' *''South Central'' *''Singers'' *''Innocent Blood'' *''Under Siege'' *''Pure Country'' *''Passenger 57'' *''The Bodyguard'' *''Forever Young'' *''Sommersby'' *''Falling Down'' *''Point of No Return'' *''The Crush'' *''That Boy's Life'' *''Boiling Point'' *''Dave'' *''Made in America'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Free Willy'' *''That Night'' *''The Fugitive'' *''The Secret Garden'' *''The Man Without a Face'' *''True Romance'' *''Airborne'' *''M. Butterfly'' *''Demolition Man'' *''Fearless'' *''Mr. Wonderful'' *''The Saint of Fort Washington'' *''A Perfect World'' *''The Pelican Brief'' *''Wrestling Ernest Hemingway'' *''Grumpy Old Men'' *''Heaven & Earth'' *''Body Snatchers'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''On Deadly Ground'' *''The Hudsucker Proxy'' *''Thumbelina'' *''Chasers'' *''With Honor'' *''Being Human'' *''Reckless Kelly'' *''Maverick'' *''Wyartt Earp'' *''The Client'' *''Black Beauty'' *''Natural Born Killers'' *''Arizona Dream'' *''Rapa Nui'' *''Trial by Jury'' *''The New Age'' *''Second Best'' *''The Specialist'' *''A Troll in Central Park'' *''Little Giants'' *''Imaginary Crimes'' *''Love Affair'' *''Silent Fall'' *''Interview with the Vampire'' *''Cobb'' *''Outbreak'' *''Born to Be Wild'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''A Little Princess'' *''The Bridges of Madison County'' *''Something to Talk About'' *''The Amazing Panda Adventure'' *''War of the Buttons'' *''Assassins'' *''Empire Records'' *''Copycat'' *''Les Misérables'' *''Fair Game'' *''It Takes Two'' *''Heat'' *''Two If by Sea'' *''Big Bully'' *''Execution Decision'' *''Diabolique'' *''Twister'' *''Eraser'' *''A Time to Kill'' *''Joe's Apartment'' *''Tin Cup'' *''Carpool'' *''Sweet Nothing'' *''Bogus'' *''Surviving Picasso'' *''The Glimmer Man'' *''The Propiertor'' *''Michael Collins'' *''Sleepers'' *''North Star'' *''Sunchasers'' *''Bad Boom'' *''Space Jam'' *''Mars Attacks!'' *''My Fellow Americans'' *''Vegas Vacation'' *''Selena'' *''Murder at 1600'' *''Shiloh'' *''Father's Day'' *''Addicted to Love'' *''Wild America'' *''Contact'' *''One Eight Seven'' *''Conspiracy Theory'' *''Steel'' *''Fire Down Bellow'' *''L.A. Confidential'' *''Trojan War'' *''The Devil's Advocate'' *''Breaking Up'' *''Mad City'' *''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' *''Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil'' *''The Postman'' *''Fallen'' *''Sphere'' *''Dangerous Beauty'' *''U.S. Marshals'' *''Incognito'' *''The Butcher Boy'' *''City of Angels'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Almost Heroes'' *''A Perfect Murder'' *''The Negotiator'' *''Wrongfully Accused'' *''Why Do Fools Fall in Love'' *''Without Limits'' *''Practical Magic'' *''Soldier'' *''Home Fries'' *''You've Got Mail'' *''Payback'' *''Message in a Bottle'' *''Analyze This'' *''The King and I'' *''True Crime'' *''Goodbye Lover'' *''Lost & Found'' *''Wild Wild West'' *''Eyes Wide Shut'' *''Deep Blue Sea'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''Mickey Blue Eyes'' *''A Dog of Flanders'' *''Chill Factor'' *''Three Kings'' *''The Story of Us'' *''Three to Tango'' *''House on Haunted Hill'' *''Liberty Heights'' *''Any Given Sunday'' *''The Big Tease'' *''The Whole Nine Yards'' *''My Dog Skip'' *''Romeo Must Die'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Gossip'' *''Battleship Earth'' *''The Perfect Storm'' *''The In Crowd'' *''Space Cowboys'' *''The Art of War'' *''Bait'' *''Chains of Fools'' *''Into the Arms of Strangers: Stories of the Kindertransport'' *''Best in Show'' *''Get Carter'' *''Pay It Forward'' *''Red Planet'' *''Proof of Life'' *''Miss Congeniality'' *''The Pledge'' *''Valentine'' *''Sweet November'' *''3000 Miles to Graceland'' *''See Spot Run'' *''Exit Wounds'' *''Driven'' *''The Dish'' *''Angel Eyes'' *''Swordfish'' *''A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' *''Cats & Dogs'' *''Osmosis Jones'' *''American Outlaws'' *''Summer Catch'' *''Rock Star'' *''Hearts in Atlantis'' *''Training Day'' *''Thirteen Ghosts'' *''Heist'' *''The Affair of the Necklace'' *''The Majestic'' *''Charlotte Gray'' *''A Walk to Remember'' *''Collateral Damage'' *''Queen of the Damned'' *''The Time Machine'' *''Showtime'' *''Death to Smoochy'' *''Murder by Numbers'' *''The Salton Sea'' *''Insomnia'' *''Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood'' *''Juwanna Mann'' *''Eight Legged Freaks'' *''Blood Work'' *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' *''Possession'' *''FeardotCom'' *''City by the Sea'' *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' *''White Oleander'' *''Welcome to Collinwood'' *''Ghost Ship'' *''Femme Fatale'' *''Analyze That'' *''Two Weeks Notice'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Gods and Geneals'' *''Dreamcatcher'' *''Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie'' *''What a Girl Wants'' *''Maibu's Most Wanted'' *''A Mighty Wind'' *''The In-Laws'' *''Alex and Emma'' *''I'll Be There'' *''Grind'' *''Matchstick Men'' *''Small Voices'' *''Mystic River'' *''Gothika'' *''The Last Samurai'' *''Something's Gotta Give'' *''Love Don't Cost a Thing'' *''Torque'' *''The Big Bounce'' *''Starsky and Hutch'' *''Spartan'' *''Taking Lives'' *''The Whole Ten Yards'' *''New York Minute'' *''Troy'' *''A Cinderella Story'' *''Exorcist'' *''Funky Monkey'' *''The Polar Express'' *''Alexander'' *''Million Dollar Baby'' *''The Aviator'' *''Racing Stripes'' *''The Phantom of the Opera'' *''Constantine'' *''House of Wax'' *''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'' *''The Island'' *''Must Love Dogs'' *''A Sound of Thunder'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Duma'' *''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' *''North Country'' *''Syriana'' *''Rumor Has It...'' *''Firewall'' *''16 Blocks'' *''V for Vendetta'' *''ATL'' *''Poseidon'' *''The Lake House'' *''Land in the Water'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''Beerfest'' *''The Wicked Man'' *''The Departed'' *''The Prestige'' *''Flags of Our Fathers'' *''Happy Feet'' *''The Fountain'' *''Unaccompanied Minors'' *''The Blood Diamond'' *''The Good German'' *''Letters from Iwo Jima'' *''We Are Marshall'' *''Music and Lyrics'' *''The Astronaut Farmer'' *''Zodiac'' *''300'' *''In the Land of Women'' *''Lucky You'' *''License to Wed'' *''No Reservations'' *''The Invasion'' *''The Brave One'' *''In the Valley of Elah'' *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' *''Michael Clayton'' *''Rails & Ties'' *''Fred Claus'' *''August Rush'' *''Mama's Boy'' *''I Am Legend'' *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' *''P.S. I Love You'' *''One Missed Call'' *''The Bucket List'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''10,000 B.C.'' *''Broken Angels'' *''Chaos Theory'' *''Get Smart'' *''Nights in Rodanthe'' *''Body of Lies'' *''RocknRolla'' *''Yes Man'' *''Slumdog Millionaire'' *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' *''Gran Torino'' *''Chandni Chowk to China'' *''Watchmen'' *''Observe and Report'' *''Coco Before Chanel'' *''Orphan'' *''Shorts'' *''Whiteout'' *''The Informant!'' *''The Firm'' *''The Invention Lying'' *''The Box'' *''The Blind Side'' *''Ninja Assassin'' *''Invictus'' *''Sherlock Holmes'' *''The Book of Eli'' *''Valentine's Day'' *''Cop Out'' *''Dear Guest, When Will You Leave'' *''Hubble'' *''Clash of the Titans'' *''Jaane Kahan Se Aayi Hai'' *''The Losers'' *''Splice'' *''Jonah Hex'' *''Inception'' *''Flipped'' *''Lottery Ticket'' *''The Town'' *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' *''Life as We Know It'' *''Dus Tola'' *''Hereafter'' *''Due Date'' *''The Rite'' *''Utt Pataang'' *''Unknown'' *''Hall Pass'' *''Red Riding Hood'' *''Sucker Punch'' *''Arthur'' *''Something Borrowed'' *''Crazy, Stupid, Love'' *''Contagion'' *''Dolphin Tale'' *''J Edgar'' *''New Year's Eve'' *''Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close'' *''Joyful Noise'' *''Project X'' *''Wrath of the Titans'' *''The Lucky One'' *''Dark Shadows'' *''Chernobyl Diaries'' *''Rock of Ages'' *''Magic Mike'' *''The Campaign'' *''The Apparition'' *''Trouble with the Curve'' *''Argo'' *''Cloud Atlas'' *''Gangster Squad'' *''Bullet to the Head'' *''Beautiful Creatures'' *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' *''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' *''42'' *''The Great Gatsby'' *''Pacific Rim'' *''The Conjuring'' *''We're the Millers'' *''Getaway'' *''Prisoners'' *''Gravity'' *''Her'' *''Grudge Match'' *''Winter's Tale'' *''300: Rise of an Empire'' *''Transcendence'' *''Blended'' *''Edge of Tomorrow'' *''Jersey Boys'' *''Tammy'' *''Into the Storm'' *''If I Stay'' *''This Is Where I Leave You'' *''Annabelle'' *''The Good Lie'' *''The Judge'' *''Interstellar'' *''Inherent Vice'' *''American Sniper'' *''Jupiter Ascending'' *''Focus'' *''Run All Night'' *''Get Hard'' *''Lost River'' *''The Water Diviner'' *''Hot Pursuit'' *''San Andreas'' *''Entourage'' *''Batkid Begins'' *''Max'' *''The Gallows'' *''Vacation'' *''We Are Your Friends'' *''Black Mass'' *''The Intern'' *''Pan'' *''Our Brand Is Crisis'' *''The 33'' *''In the Heart of the Sea'' *''Point Break'' *''How to Be Single'' *''Midnight Special'' *''Keanu'' *''The Nice Guys'' *''Me Before You'' *''Central Intelligence'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lights Out'' *''War Dogs'' *''Sully'' *''Storks'' *''The Accountant'' *''Colleteral Beauty'' *''Live by Night'' *''Fist Fight'' *''Kenavu Variyam'' *''King Kong'' *''Going in Style'' *''Unforgettable'' *''Everything, Everything'' *''The House'' *''Dunkirk'' *''It'' *''Geostorm'' *''Father Figures'' *''12 Strong'' *''The 15:17 to Paris'' *''Game Night'' *''Ready Player One'' *''Life of the Party'' *''Meg'' *''Smallfoot'' *''Video Game Swordsman'' *''A Star is Born'' *''Mowgli'' *''Isn't It Romantic'' *''The Wallaby'' (introduced in New World) *''Anna and The Space Rangers'' (introduced in New World) *''The Brave Animal Machine'' (introduced in New World) *''Supah' Dinos!'' (introduced in New World) *''Game Show'' (introduced in New World) *''A.J. and the Knights of the Round Table'' (introduced in New World) *''G.A.L.A.X.Y.'' (introduced in New World) *''Christopher Columbus: Man of America'' (introduced in New World) *''The School Standoff'' (introduced in New World) *''Two Knights and a Princess'' (introduced in New World) *''Robin Hood'' *''Toy Knight'' *''Rhonda Stone'' *''Margie Claus'' Warner Bros. Television *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' *''Wizards and Warriors'' *''Full House'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''Billy'' *''Angel Street'' *''Bodies from Evidence'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Daddy's Girls'' *''Babylon 5'' *''Friends'' *''ER'' *''Hope and Gloria'' *''High Society'' *''MAD'' *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' *''Will and Grace'' *''Nikki'' *''Gillmore Girls'' *''The Oblongs'' *''Witchblade'' *''The Nightmare Room'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''Cold Case'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Two and a Half Man'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''Supernatural'' *''Aliens in America'' *''Chuck'' *''Gossip Girl'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''Terminator'' *''The Beautiful Life: TBL'' *''The Middle'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Mike & Molly'' *''I Hate My Teenage Daughter'' *''2 Broke Girls'' *''The Originals'' *''Constantine'' *''Jane the Virgin'' *''The Leftovers'' *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' *''Westworld'' *''11.22.63'' *''Riverdale'' *''Family, At Last'' (introduced in New World) *''Myths'' (introduced in New World) *''The Dochogs'' (introduced in New World) *''Daniel In The West'' (introduced in New World) *''Mech-Man'' (introduced in New World) *''Blood'' *''Julia Mercy: Monster Hunter'' *''Powerful'' *''Prison City'' (introduced in New World) *''The Warrior'' (introduced in New World) *''UPA: United Police Agency'' (introduced in New World) *''Thrill Seeker'' (introduced in New World) *''The Archer of Heavens'' (introduced in New World) *''Max and Wallace'' (introduced in New World) *''Warner Facts 101 with Spike and Tony'' *''Bad Hair Day'' *''Phenomena'' *''Web Geeks'' *''Life of the Father and Son'' *''Too Many Passengers'' (introduced in New World) *''Leo and the Afternoon Problem'' (introduced in New World) *''Beach Resort'' *''Spoiler Alert: Upkeep Control'' *''Popstar'' *''Elizabeth the Joyful'' (introduced in New World) *''Fame Blaze'' (introduced in New World) *''Tumble'' (introduced in New World) *''The Lighthouse Keepers'' (introduced in New World) *''Spiders, Ghosts and Monsters'' (introduced in New World) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs''/''Pinky and the Brain''/''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Harry Hummingbird'' *''Detention'' *''Histeria'' *''Happy Cat and Dog Genius'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Xiaolin Showdown''/''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''The High Paced Adventures of Speedy Gonzales'' *''The Martial Art Legends'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''Hey Alley Cat!'' *''The Tales of the Paintders'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''Animal Life'' *''The Spy Mice'' *''Terence and Whooper'' *''The Authors'' *''Life in the Twenties'' (introduced in New World) *''Kenny and the Chimp'' (introduced in New World) *''A Kitty Bobo Show'' (introduced in New World) *''The Heroic Hawk'' *''Eve and Ellie'' *''NBA All-Stars'' (introduced in New World) *''Jake and Jazmine'' (introduced in New World) *''Bone and Klara'' (introduced in New World) *''Groove Town/''Psychedelic Heroes (introduced in New World) *''Sugar Guardians'' (introduced in New World) *''School Rules'' (introduced in New World) *''Rabbit Robot Fighters'' (introduced in New World) *''The Missy and Kyle Show'' (introduced in New World) *''The Adventures of Blue Blaze'' (introduced in New World) *''Human Evolution'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Voice'' *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' Hammer Films *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' *''Dracula'' *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' *''One Million Years B.C. '' *''Les Diaboliques'' *''Never Take Sweets from a Stranger'' *''Captain Clegg'' *''She'' *''Quatermass and the Pit'' *''The Anniversary'' *''The Lost Continent'' DC Comics *''Justice League'' *''DC Extended Universe'' *''Teen Titans'' **''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Injustice'' *''Arrowverse'' *''Suicide Squad'' *''Birds of Prey'' *''Justice League Beyond'' *''Green Lantern Corps'' *''Young Justice'' *''Batman (1966)'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Super Friends'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Static Shock'' *''The Zeta Project'' *''M.A.R.S.'' *''The Cougar Warrior'' National General Pictures *''Tarzan'' *''Poor Cow'' *''How Sweet It Is!'' *''The Stalking Moon'' *''Charro!'' *''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' *''All Neat in Black Stockings'' *''The Grasshopper'' *''Day of Anger'' *''A Dream of Kings'' *''The Cheyenne Social Club'' *''El Condor'' *''The Baby Maker'' *''Latitude Zero'' *''Eyewitness'' *''The Cat o' Nine Tail'' *''The Light at the Edge of the World'' *''Figures in a Landscape'' *''The Todd Killings'' *''Eagle in a Cage'' *''Pocket Money'' *''The War Between Men and Women'' *''Red Sun'' *''The Dead Are Alive'' *''The Deadly Trap'' *''The Master Touch'' *''The Getaway'' *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean'' *''Up the Sandbox'' *''One Armed Boxer'' *''Baxter!'' *''Extreme Close-Up'' *''A Warm December'' *''Lady Ice'' *''Maurie'' *''The Man Called Noon'' *''Executive Action'' The Wolper Organization Lorimar Television *''The Waltons'' *''Apple's Way'' *''Sybil'' *''Helter Skelter'' *''Eight is Enough'' *''Dallas'' *''Kaz'' *''Knots Landing'' *''Skag'' *''Flamingo Road'' *''Falcon Crest'' *''King's Crossnig'' *''Boone'' *''Just Our Luck'' *''Hunter'' *''Christopher Columbus'' *''Love Connection'' *''Mama's Family'' *''ALF'' *''Valerie''/''The Hogan Family'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''The People's Court'' *''She's the Sheriff'' *''Full House'' *''Gumby'' *''Midnight Caller'' *''Paradise'' *''Studio 5-B'' *''Nearly Departed'' *''The People Next Door'' *''Island Son'' *''Family Matters'' *''Reasonable Doubts'' *''Sisters'' *''Step by Step'' *''O Pioneers!'' *''To Grandmother's House We Go'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''Time Trax'' *''It Had to Be You'' *''Island City'' Rankin-Bass Productions *''The Flight of Dragons'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''The Osmonds'' *''Kid Power'' *''ThunderCats'' **''ThunderCats Roar'' *''SilverHawks'' *''The Comic Strip'' Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' *''Northwest Passage'' *''National Velvet'' *''The Best of the Post'' *''The Islanders'' *''The Asphalt Jungle'' *''Cain's Hundred'' *''Sam Benedict'' *''The Eleventh Hour'' *''The Lieutenant'' *''Harry's Girls'' *''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' *''Mr. Novak'' *''Gilligan's Island'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' *''A Man Called Shenandoah'' *''Daktari'' *''The Rounders'' *''Jericho'' *''Then Came Bronson'' *''Medical Center'' *''Young Dr. Kildare'' *''Assignment Vienna'' *''Hawkins'' *''Shaft'' *''Bronk'' *''The Practice'' *''The Montefuscos'' *''Jigsaw John'' *''Executive Suite'' *''How the West Was Won'' *''CHiPs'' *''The French Atlantic Affair'' *''Beyond Westworld'' *''McClain's Law'' *''Chicago Story'' *''Thicke of the Night'' *''Empire'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Safe at Home'' *''Rocky Road'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Dinner and a Movie'' *''Family Affair'' *''The O'Keefes'' *''The Bill Engvall Show'' *''Falling Skies'' *''The Hero'' *''Boston's Finest'' *''72 Hours'' *''Mob City'' *''King of the Nerds'' *''Murder in the First'' *''The Last Ship'' *''Meet the Smiths'' *''Angie Tribeca'' *''The Detour'' *''Search Party'' *''Wrecked'' *''Tarantula'' New Line Cinema *''The Lord of the Rings''/''The Hobbit'' *''Rush Hour'' *''Austin Powers'' *''Wedding Crashers'' *''Elf'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''The Mask'' *''Hairspray'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''The Black Hood'' (introduced in New World) *''A Starlet in Hollywood'' (introduced in New World) *''Police Dummies'' (introduced in New World) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990 film) *''House Party'' *''Critters'' *''Mr. Woodcock'' *''Rendition'' *''Martian Child'' *''Love in the Time of Cholera'' *''The Golden Compass'' *''Be Kind Rewind'' *''Semi-Pro'' *''American Girl'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''Appaloosa'' *''Pride and Glory'' *''Four Christmases'' *''Inkheart'' *''17 Again'' *''The Time Traveler's Wife'' *''The Final Destination'' *''Straight Outta Compton'' *''Shaft'' Hanna-Barbera Productions *''Yogi Bear and Friends'' **''Yogi Bear'' **''Huckleberry Hound'' **''Snagglepuss'' **''Quick Draw McGraw'' **''Peter Potamus'' **''Wally Gator'' **''Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' **''Magilla Gorilla'' **''Touché Turtle'' **''Atom Ant'' **''Secret Squirrel'' **''The Hillbilly Bears'' **''Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' **''Ricochet Rabbit'' **''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' **''Yakky Doodle'' **''Hokey Wolf'' **''Squiddly Diddly'' **''Snooper and Babbler'' **''Ruff and Reddy'' **''Breezly and Sneezly'' **''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' **''Precious Pupp'' **''Winsome Witch'' **''Punkin' Puss and Mooshmouse'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' *''Laurel and Hardy'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''The Space Kidettes'' *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Pink Badger'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Shazzan'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''The Bananas Splits'' *''Samson & Goliath'' *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''Wacky Races'' *''The Face Paint Gang'' *''Digger Dog and Singer Cat'' (introduced in New World) *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Where's Juddles?'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Devlin'' *''Petridge Family 2200 A.D.'' *''These Are the Days'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''The Great Ape Show'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''Clue Club'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Super Robot Champions'' (introduced in New World) *''CB Bears'' *''Posse Impossible'' *''Blast-Off Buzzard'' *''Undercover Elephant'' *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' *''Heyyy, It's the King!'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' *''Drak Pack'' *''Space Stars'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Trollkins'' *''Jokebook'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Biskitts'' *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' *''Going Bananas'' *''Snorks'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Foofur'' *''Wildfire'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' *''Gravedale High'' *''Potsworth & Co.'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Island of the Dinosaurs'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''The Addams Family'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Hanna-Barberics Unleashed'' (introduced in New World) *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''The Little Troll Prince'' *''The Last Halloween'' *''Monster in My Pocket'' *''The Halloween Tree'' *''The Town Santa Forgot'' *''Daisy-Head Mayze'' *''Hardcase'' *''Shootout in a One-Dog Town'' *''The Gathering'' *''The Beasts Are in the Streets'' *''KISS'' *''Belle Starr'' *''The Great Gilly Hopkins'' *''Deadline'' *''Return to Eden'' *''The Last Frontier'' *''Stobe'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Charlotte's Web'' *''Baxter!'' *''C.H.O.M.P.S.'' *''Heidi's Song'' *''Once Upon a Forest'' *''Peter Puck'' Ruby-Spears Productions *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''Fangface'' *''Mister T.'' *''The Puppy'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Sectaurs'' *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' *''Miss Switch'' *''Rose Petal Place'' *''Scruffy'' United Artists *''One Romantic Night'' *''The Prisoner of Zenda'' Warner Independent Pictures * Before Sunset * A Home at the End of the World * We Don't Live Here Anymore * Criminal * Around the Bend * A Very Long Engagement * The Jacket * Eros * Everything Is Illuminated * Good Night, and Good Luck * Paradise Now * Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World * Duck Season * The Promise * A Scanner Darkl * The Science of Sleep * For Your Consideration * The Painted Veil * The Astronaut Farmer * Introducing the Dwights * The 11th Hour * December Boys * In the Valley of Elah * Rails & Ties * Darfur Now * Snow Angels * Funny Games * Towelhead * Slumdog Millionaire Sesame Workshop * Sesame Street * Oobi * Tiny Planets * Pinky Dinky Doo * The Electric Company * 3-2-1 Contact * Square One Television * Ghostwriter * Cro * Big Bag * Dragon Tales * Out There * Panwapa The Lego Group * The Lego Movie * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu/''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' * Lego Nexo Knights * Bionicle * Hero Factory * Lego DC Super Heroes * Lego City Undercover * Legoland * Lego Atlantis * Lego Friends * Lego Elves * Edward and Friends * Galidor * Clikits * Legends of Chima * Mixels * Unikitty! * Lego Club/''Lego: The Adventures of Max'' * Lego Minifigures Online * Lego Dimensions * Lego BOOST * BrickHeadz * Technic * Duplo ** Action Wheelers ** Duplo Dino ** Duplo Western ** Little Forest Friends ** Lego Ville ** Primo ** Explore ** Quatro * Lego Racing Universe ** Xalax ** World Racers ** Speed Champions * Lego Worlds * Lego Classics ** Lego Space ** Lego Agents ** Lego Alpha Team ** Lego Castle ** Lego Ninja ** Lego Pharaoh's Quest ** Lego Adventurers ** Lego Rock Raiders ** Lego Power Miners ** Lego Monster Fighters ** Lego Time Cruisers ** Lego Island/''Lego. The Animated Series'' ** Lego Exo-Force ** Lego Pirates ** Lego Western ** Lego Dino Attack ** Lego Dino ** Lego Aquazone ** Lego Belville ** Lego Studios ** Lego Sports ** Lego Vikings * Heroica * Jack Stone HBO *''HBO World Championship Boxing'' *''Inside the NFL'' *''Brain Games'' *''Autopsy'' *''Taxicab Confessions'' *''Real Sports with Bryant Gumbrel'' *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' *''Arliss'' *''The Chris Rock Show'' *''Spicy City'' *''Sex and the City'' *''The Sopranos'' *''A Little Curious'' *''Crashbox'' *''The Corner'' *''KO Nation'' *''Six Feet Under'' *''The Wire'' *''Real Time with Bill Masher'' *''Deadwood'' *''Entourage'' *''True Blood'' *''The Pacific'' *''How to Make It in America'' *''Boardwalk Empire'' *''Game of Thrones'' *''Girls'' *''Vice'' *''Silicon Valley'' *''True Detective'' *''Seahaven'' (introduced in New World) *''Crime City'' (introduced in New World) *''Noah'' (introduced in New World) *''Flagman'' (introduced in New World) *''Tales of Fear'' (introduced in New World) *''The Mafia Queens'' (introduced in New World) *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' *''Roc'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' Chilevisión *''Vivir con 10'' *''Mala Conducta'' *''Sin Anestesia'' *''Manuel Rodriguez'' *''Graduados: Historias que no se Olvidan'' *''Las 2 Catolinas'' *''Buscando a Maria'' *''Mujeres de Lujo'' *''Infilitradas'' *''La Doña'' *''La Sexóloga'' *''Viña del Mar International Song Festival'' *''Infieles'' *''Ana y los Siete'' *''Aquí no Hay Quien Viva'' *''12 Días que Estremecieron Chile'' *''Divino Tesoro'' *''Ecos del Desierto'' *''Amor Virtual'' *''Don Diablo'' *''Vampiras'' *''Chilevisión Noticias'' *''Primer Plano'' *''Tolerancia Cero'' *''#LaMañana'' *''Lo Que Callamos las Mujeres'' *''El Club de la Comedia'' *''¿Quién Dice la Verdad?'' *''Maldita Moda'' *''Talento Chileno'' *''Sin Vergüenza'' *''Chilian Geografic'' *''La Jueza'' *''Teatro en Chilevisión'' *''El Diario de Eva'' *''SQP'' *''TV Condoro'' *''Extra Jovénes'' *''Los Bochincheros'' TNT Originals *''Major Crimes'' *''The Librarians'' *''Animal Kingdom'' *''Good Behavior'' *''Will'' *''Claws'' TruTV *''Impratical Jokes'' *''Adam Ruins Everything'' *''Billy on the Street'' *''Jon Glaser Loves Gear'' *''At Home with Amy Sedaris'' *''The Carbonaro Effect'' *''Fameless'' *''I'm Sorry'' *''Hack My Life'' *''Those Who Can't'' *''The Chris Gethard Show'' *''Comedy Knockout'' Cartoon Network *''The Moxy Show'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''The Adventures of The Face Paint'' (introduced in New World) *''Undercover Wolves'' (introduced in New World) *''Tyler the Teenage Racecar'' (introduced in New World) *''Samurai Jack'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' *''Detective Topps'' (introduced in New World) *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''The Tropical Birdz'' (introduced in New World) *''Adventure Time'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz'' *''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' *''Zac the Time Hero'' *''Mystic Island'' (introduced in New World) *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' (introduced in New World) *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' *''Dynamice!'' (introduced in New World) *''Villain Academy'' (introduced in New World) *''The Reef'' (introduced in New World) *''Woodland High'' (introduced in New World) *''Big Bag'' *''Re-Animated''/''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''BrainRush'' *''Bobb'e Says'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''The Othersiders'' *''Dude, What Would Happened'' *''Tower Prep'' *''Incredible Crew'' *''Toonami'' *''Late Night Black & White'' *''Cartoonito'' Pogo *''Choota Bheem'' *''Mighty Raju'' Williams Street *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Inmortal Grand Prax'' *''The Venture Bros.'' *''Partners in Crime'' (introduced in New World) *''Perfect Hair Forever'' *''Stroker and Hoop'' *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' *''Moral Orel'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Squidbillies'' *''12 oz. Mouse'' *''Assy McGee'' *''Frisky Dingo'' *''Metalocalypse'' *''The Drinky Crow Show'' *''Superjail!'' *''Xavier: Renegade Angel'' *''Titan Maximum'' *''China, IL'' *''Mongo Wrestling Alliance'' *''Soul Quest Overdrive'' *''Black Dynamite'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Apollo Gauntlet'' *''The Jellies!'' *''Tender Touches'' *''Hot Streets'' *''The Molly Show'' *''Hood'' (introduced in New World) *''SCP'' *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' *''Childrens Hospital'' *''Off the Air'' *''The Eric Andre Show'' *''Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter'' *''Dream Corp, LLC'' *''King Star King'' *''FishCenter Live'' Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero'' *''AcmePlay Online'' *''Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur'' *''Mark: Time Janitor'' (introduced in New World) *''Finn the Bird Hero'' (introduced in New World) *''The Flower Destiny'' (introduced in New World) *''Scribblenauts'' *''Croc'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''F.E.A.R.'' *''Bastion'' *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' *''The Clique: Diss and Make-Up'' *''Infinite Crisis'' Midway Arcade *''BadLands'' *''Blasteroids'' *''Cybetron: 2072'' *''Defender'' *''Gauntlet'' *''Joust'' *''Klax'' *''Marble Madness'' *''Paperboy'' *''Rampage'' *''RoadBlasters'' *''Robotron: 2084'' *''Spy Hunter'' *''Timber'' *''Toobin''' *''Super Sprint'' *''Vindicators'' *''Xybots'' *''Arch Rivals'' *''Arctic Thunder'' *''Cruis'n'' *''Domino Man'' *''Mr. Muto'' *''Galaga'' *''NBA Jam'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Root Beer Tapper'' *''Satan's Hollow'' *''Smash TV'' *''Area 51'' *''Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.'' *''Gorf'' *''Hydro Thunder'' *''Narc'' *''Omega Race'' *''Primal Rage'' *''Sarge'' *''Sea Wolf'' *''Strike Force'' *''Total Carnage'' *''Wacko'' *''War Gods'' *''Wizard of Wor'' *''Midway Pinball Games'' Atari Games * 720° * Cloak & Dagger * Maximum Force * Peter Pack Rat * Pit-Fighter * Qwak! * Skull & Crossbones * Space Lords * Steel Talons Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts (available in the Collector's Edition) *Warner Bros. Movie World **''Ghost Jazz Band'' **''School of Horror'' **''The Conquer of Pirates'' **''The Dragon's Peak'' **''Light, Strength and Heat'' **''The Sea of Monsters'' **''Postcards in the Air'' **''Worldwide Peace and Harmony'' **''Mr. Flower'' **''The Arabian Wonders'' **''Speed Turtles'' **''French Gastronomy Adventure'' **''The Star Way'' **''Polar Colossus'' **''The Robot Invasion'' **''The Discovery of the Sun'' **''Off-Track Racers of Mexico'' **''Little Cities, Big Apps'' **''Woodland Lake'' **''The Enchanted Jungle Room'' **''Special Forces of Spy'' **''Mysteries of the Sky'' **''White House'' **''Veronica's Aerial Workshop'' **''Skytram'' **''Kids' Evergreen Trees'' **''White Horse Carousel'' **''Worldwide Peace and Harmony'' **''Dizzy Cups'' **''Sledges of the Himalayas'' **''RC Racers Crashing!'' **''Soldier Gliding Parachutes'' **''Fun Fair Mania'' **''The Pink Shack'' **''Rock Metal Coaster'' **''Bouncy Jelly'' **''Robocycles Power Run'' **''Goo-O-Tron'' **''Caropolis'' **''Space Sphere'' **''Mission: NASA Quest'' **''Space Cleaners'' **''Hoverpods'' **''Sci-Fi Island'' **''8-Bit Pixel Blasters'' **''Warner Bros. VR Experience'' **''Groove-O-Matic'' **''Robot Factory'' **''Aves Brasileiras'' **''Grand Desert Mountain'' **''Tropical Falls'' **''S.S. Warner'' **''The Surreal Paradise'' **''Jeep Explorers'' **''Lands of Colombia'' **''Eco-Bumpers'' **''The Native Indian Adventure'' **''West Roundup'' **''Screams of the Seaside'' **''Fish Carousel'' **''Hollywood's Classic Games'' **''Merrie Melodies Swings'' **''Sky Highway'' **''The Hoppin' Jellyfish'' **''Golden Rockets'' **''Runaway Farm!'' **''Mine Train Escapade'' **''Space Coaster'' **''The World of Warner Bros.'' **''ScreenJobs: The Theory Lab'' **''Flying the World in 80 Days'' **''Electronic Coaster Starring Daft Punk'' **''Boomerang Mania!'' **''New Line Cinema Tower of the True'' **Warner Bros. Studio Lot **Animal Paradise **Tube Water Park **HBO Chill Zone *Warner Bros. Vacation Resorts *Warner Bros. Fun Center and Arcade *Warner Bros. Casinos *Warner Bros. Cruise Line *Warner Bros. Hi-Speed *Warner Bros. RunBike *Warner Bros. Bar and Grill Warner Bros. Mobile Apps (available in the Collector's Edition) *''Warner Emoji Blitz/''Warner Bros. Emoji Madness *''Ghost Defender'' *''Cubebunny's Carrot Steal'' *''Worldwide Hidden Mysteries'' *''WB Kids Village'' *''Warner Bros. Crossy Road'' *''Smash and Squeeze'' *''Pamplona Madness'' *''Survive the Mayan Apocalypse'' *''NBA Challenge'' *''Cooking Panic'' *''Warnerzombies'' *''Snake and Cookies'' *''Evil Team'' *''Pancake and Milkshake'' *''Warner Bros. Stackables'' Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide (available in the Collector's Edition) * Heroes of New York * Waterland Saga * The Warner Defenders * Girls to Rock! * Video Games Legacy * Rally Prep * Earthlings vs. Aliens * Quest for the Egyptian Artefacts * The Secrets of China * Shrinked * Life of the Dinosaurs * Clash of Vikings * Martian Empire * Beverly Hills High * Submarineers * High Speed Getaway * The Great Space Hero * Secrets of Himalayas * Deer Nature * The Magical Portal * A Dissapointed Rabbit * Bikini Party * The Ghost Dog * Fran's Dreams of Ballet * Kornet * Warriors of Hope * Bugs Bunny: Private Eye * Sidekick of the Blue Blaze * Cartoon Network Legends * Heroes of New York * Waterland Saga * The Warner Defenders * Girls to Rock! * Video Games Legacy * Mutants in Acton * The Teenage Pirate Fox * Century Warriors * Robots vs. Tomatoes * A Magical Princesses' Tale * WB Kids Comics ** WB Kids: Armageddon ** WB Kids: Fairy Tale Adventures ** WB Kids: Y2K ** WB Kids: Space Wars ** WB Kids: Medieval Madness ** WB Kids: CNSNN ** WB Kids: World Tour ** WB Kids: A Story of Musicals ** WB Kids: Ghosts ** WB Kids: Goin' West ** WB Kids: Silver Screen Classics Machinima, Inc. DramaFever * Looping Heart * Cross * Nirvana in Fire * Call Me Mother * Running Man * K-Pop Stars Flaship Entertainment * When Larry Met Mary * Mission Milano * The Adventurers * Paradox * Meg Fandango * Fandango Movieclips * Flixster * Rotten Tomatoes Eyeworks TV Asia * Aane Wala Pal * Apni Khushian Apne Gham * Baa Bahoo Aur Baby * Bhabhi * Chhuta Chheda * Deewar * Dekho Magar Pyaar Se * Des Mein Niklla Hoga Chand * Ehsaas * Hai Yehi Zindagi * Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? * Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?...Ek Baar Phir * Jaane Kya Baat Hui * Jeevan Saathi * Kabhii Sautan Kabhii Sahelii * Kahaani Ghar Ghar Kii * Kahan Gaye Woh Log * Kahani Saat Pheron Ki * Kahiin To Hoga * Kayaamat * Kesar * Kora Kagaz * Koi Laut Ke Aaya Hai * Kumkum * Kundali * Maryada * Mere Angne Mein * Meher * Saath Nibhana Saathiya * Sajan Tum Jhuth Mat Bollo * Sanjivani - A Medical Boon * Sasural Genda Phool * Shararat * Siski * Yeh Hai Mohabbatein * Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai * The Great Indian Laughter Challenge * Hassi Woh Phassi * Khichdi * Sajan Tum Jhuth Mat Bollo * Sarabhai vs Sarabhai * Indiadhanush * Mr. Aur Mrs. Verma Ki Rasoi * Baps * Satsang * Swami Mukundananda * Carryy on Shekhar * Main Hoon * The Manish Malhotra Show Glitz * Casos de Familia * ¿Quien Tiene la Razon? * Influencers * Arquitecto de Sueños * Marta Susana * El Palenque * 4Real * Behind the Lens * Chef Academy * The Fashion Show * Glamour Puds * Icons: Big Star Profiles * In the House with Peter Bart & Peter Guber * My City My Life * Pop Profiles * School of Saatchi * Spain... on the Road Again * Take Away My Takeaway * Un Día Con... / Um Dia Com... * Los secretos de Lucía * Corazón esmeralda * Rosario * Gata Salvaje * Project Runway Latin America HispanicTV * HispanicTV's Latin Music I-Sat * Asian Connection * Cine Argentino Independiente * Cortos I.Sat * Primer Plano I-Sat * Furia Oriental Esporte Interativo * +90 * Arquibancada EI * Assoprando Cartuchos * Barça TV * Benfica TV * Caderno de Esportes * Chelsea TV * Conexão EI * City TV * De Olho na Liga * De Sola * EI Games * Faixa Nocaute * Fanáticos * Febre de Liga * Fim de Papo * Gillette World Sport * Hora do Jogo * Isso É Nordeste * Jogando em Casa * Liga Espetacular * Liga Retrô * Melhor da Liga * Melhor Futebol do Mundo * Mobil 1 The Grid * Mundo da Bola * MUTV * No Ar * Noite dos Craques * O Melhor da Rodada * Poker Esporte Clube * Polêmicas Vazias * Resenha Esporte Clube * Real Madrid TV * Rossonero * Show da Liga * VS Ranking Space * Mr. Robot * UEFA Champions League * Continuum * Justified * Without a Trace * The Closer * Southland * Rizzoli & Isles * Vegas * Fear Itself * The Forgotten * Leverage * Dark Blue * Miami Medical * Hechizo de Amor Canal del Fútbol/TNT Sports Chile * Primera División de Chile * Copa América * CDF Noticias * En el Nombre del Fútbol * Show de Goles Time Warner Envestments *Adaptly *Bluefin Labs *Conviva *CrowdStar *Everyday Health *Gaia Online *tvtag *NuvoTV *Trion Worlds *VisibleWorld Guest Franchises *''The A-Team'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Back to the Future'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Doctor Who'' (with BBC Worldwide's permission) *''E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Ghostbusters'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Jurassic World'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Knight Rider'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Mission: Impossible'' (with Viacom's permission) *''Portal 2'' (with Valve's permission) *''The Simpsons'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (with Sega's permission) *''Mega Man'' (with Capcom's permission) *''Pac-Man'' (with Bandai Namco Games' permission) *''Minecraft''/''Mobs'' (with Mojang's permission) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''My Little Ponies'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Transformers: Transform and Roll Out'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''G.I. Joe: Legacy'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Pound Puppies'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Elefun and Friends'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Battleship'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Jem and the Holograms'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Stretch Armstrong'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Visionaries'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Candy Land'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Clue'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Mr. Potato Head'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Glo Friends'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Blazing Team'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Kaijudo'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Inhumanoids'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Super Sunday'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''COPS'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Play-Doh'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Action Man'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Furby'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' (with Gameloft's permission) *''Red Dwarf'' (with BBC Worldwide's permission) *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (with MGM's permission) *''AirWolf'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Goosebumps'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Home Alone'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Jaws'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''The Chronicles of Narnia'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Night at the Museum'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Stranger Things'' (with Netflix's permission) *''MIB: Men in Black'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Power Rangers'' (2017 film-only; with Saban Brands' permission) *''War of the Worlds'' (with Viacom's permission) *''Short Circuit'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'' *''MacGyver'' (with Viacom's permission) *''Jumanji'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Daft Punk'' (with Virgin Records' permission) *''The Mummy'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''The Karate Kid'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Magnum P.I.'' (with Viacom's permission) *''The X-Files'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Armageddon'' (with Disney's permission) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (with Disney's permission) *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' (with Disney's permission) *''Fast and Furious'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''RoboCop'' (with MGM's permission) *''Pixels'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Star Trek'' (with Viacom's permission) *''Project Almanac'' (with Viacom's permission) *''Monster Trucks'' (with Viacom's permission) *''The Green Hornet'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Ice Age'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Rio'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''National Treasure'' (with Disney's permission) *''Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Charlie's Angels'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''The Hunger Games'' (with Lionsgate's permission) *''Independence Day'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (with Laika's permission) *''The Maze Runner'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Miami Vice'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Planet of the Apes'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!'' (with 21st Century Fox/Canal 13's permission) *''ROBLOX'' *''Sherlock'' (with BBC Worldwide's permission) *''Team Fortress 2'' (with Valve's permission) *''Starcraft'' (with Blizzard Entertainment's permission) *''Rayman'' (with Ubisoft's permission) *''Universal Monsters'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''The Mask of Zorro'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Shantae'' (with WayForward Technologies' permission) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Undertale'' (with Toby Fox's permission) *''Gods of Egypt'' (with Summit Entertainment's permission) *''The Munsters'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Earthworm Jim'' (with Shiny Entertainment's permission) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (with TMS Entertainment's permission) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''I Dream of Jeannie'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Monte Carlo'' (with 21st Century Fox's permission) *''Marmaduke'' (with King Features Syndicate's permission) *''Comic Strip Mayhem'' (with Lionsgate, Archie Comics, Quino, Pepo, Dargaud, King Features Syndicate, Steve Purcell, Panini Comics, DreamWorks Animation, Peyo, Paws Inc, Marge and Egmont Group's permission) *''CSI'' (with Viacom's permission) *''WolfBoy'' (with Dark Horse Comics' permission) *''Skylanders'' (with Activision's permission) *''Half-Life'' (with Valve's permission) *''Labyrinth'' (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) *''Primeval'' (with ITV's permission) *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (with Netflix's permission) *''NCIS'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''James Bond'' (with MGM's permission) *''Cuphead'' (with Studio MDHR's permission) *''Kelloggs Super Force'' (with Kelloggs' permission) *''Richie Rich'' (with DreamWorks' permission) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (with Scholastic Corporation's permission) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (with Sony Pictures Television's permission) *''Nancy Drew'' (with Carolyn Keene's permission) *''Speed Racer'' (with Tatsuo Yoshida's permission) *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (with Harper & Row's permission) *''Godzilla'' (with Toho's permission) *''Tomb Raider'' (with Square Enix's permission) *''Chloe's Closet''/''Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld'' (with Splash Entertainment's permission) *''The Jungle Bunch'' (with TAT's permission) *''The Smurfs'' (with Peyo's permission) *''Jonah and Pewwit'' (with Peyo's permission) *''The Pink Panther'' (with MGM's permission) *''Skunk Fu!'' (with Cartoon Saloon's permission) *''Bob the Builder''/''Bob & Spud'' (with HiT Entertainment's permission) *''Totally Spies'' (with Marathon Media's permission) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (with Xilam's permission) *''Lucky Luke'' (with Lucky Comics' permission) *''Atomic Betty'' (with Corus Entertainment's permission) *''Reilly Toons'' (with Sony's permission) *''The Coyote Family'' (with Sony's permission) *''Matias Pudu and Friends''/''Pudu Toons'' (with Pudú Producciones' permission) *''Cool Rhythms'' (with Pudú Producciones' permission) *''Cartoon Animal Town'' (with Dark Box's permission) *''Red as Diamonds'' (with CBS' permission) *''Lake Sehore'' (with Universal's permission) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003 series, with Disney's permission) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (with Scott Cawthon's permission) *''Fables of the Green Forest'' (with Fuji Television's permission) *''Captain Future'' (with Toei Animation's permission) *''Hana no Ko Lunlun'' (with Toei Animation's permission) *''Candy Candy'' (wth Toei Animation's permission) *''Popeye'' (with King Features Syndicate' permission) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (with Dreamworks Animation's permission) *''Cantinflas'' (with Televisa's permission) *''Happy Days'' (with Viacom's permission) *''The Little Rascals'' (with Viacom's permission) *''The Kid with the Broken Halo'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Moncchichis'' (with Sekiguchi Corporation's permission) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (with Tonka's permission) *''Fish Police'' *''KISS'' *''Star Fairies'' (with Tonka's permission) *''Ultraman'' (with Toho's permission) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990 film, with Viacom's permission) *''American Girl'' (with Mattel's permission) *''Alvin and the Chimpunks'' (1985 series, with Bagdasarian Productions' permission) *''Saturday Supercade'' (with Konami, Nintendo, Gottlieb, Activision, Advanced Microcomputer Systems and Sun Electronics's permission) *''Dragon's Lair'' (with Don Bluth Studios' permission) *''Robo Force'' (with Toyfinity's permission) *''Cabbage Patch Kids'' (with Xavier Roberts' permission) *''Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin'' (with Bethesda Game Studios' permission) *''Galaga'' (with Bandai Namco Games' permission) *''Dig Dug'' (with Bandai Namco Games' permission) *''Pole Position'' (with Bandai Namco Games' permission) Other *''Advise & Consent'' *''The Cardinal'' *''Zero Hour!'' *''Seven Days in May'' *''Peanuts'' *CNN/HLN *Turner Sports *AT&T *WaterTower Records *Time, Inc. *AOL *Panavision *Six Flags *The Smoking Gun *Time Warner Book Group